Gamers in Love
by Total Simaniac
Summary: It was just another boring afternoon for Rob Jarrett, as he had to work today. He's single, he's bored, seems like nothing will get better. That was until she came along. MySims is owned by EA.


**Note: I've been keeping Rob and Jenny having a relationship in mind for awhile. I made a fic like this before, but I felt like I didn't like it. A couple months or a year, I think, I've decided to make a new RobXJenny MySims fic. I use to have Ian be Jenny's girlfriend, until I felt like Ian and Amelia would be better off together(I might make a fic on that, but I don't know).**

**So, with that all said and done, I hope you all enjoy this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh the work life...

For Rob Jarrett, this kind of lifestyle was something he wasn't hoping to have. He sits up, hair in front of his eyes, and he was still dead tired after sleeping all night. He really wasn't too big of working, since he always loved playing video games more than work at an actual job. Kind of makes his life a little less awesome for him.

So the boy got himself ready for work at his job. Rob showered off, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and ate his breakfast. He then stood out of his house, his hair was more combed than usual, his glasses were on, his work outfit involves a buttoned-down dark blue shirt, black dress pants, and black loafers. He just sighed, keeping the same deadpan look on his face, as he just pulls out his Smartphone to text his friend to pick him up to drive him to his job.

Rob got picked up from his house, and was off to his job. Once that was done, he finally arrived at the place. The place was a two story building that looked like a rocket by the design of it. There was a video game controller on the sign of the building to prove that this was an arcade, which sounds like it should be up Rob's alley since he loves video games, but he felt like the real job should be playing them, rather than working behind a counter. Rob just looks down at the door, entering the arcade to finally get a new day on the job started again.

So the gamer walks over to the counter, where there, there was a clipboard with a paper on it that showed what employees were coming in, and when he was leaving. Rob signed in, as he took notice in another person coming into the arcade too. He didn't take time to read the name, since he heard his name being said...

"Rob!" A male voice said nearby.

A man with long black hair, a black chin beard, a gray t-shirt with a white sword in the middle of it, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers. This is Rob's boss, Vic Vector, the owner of the arcade. The two have a neutral relationship with each other, since Vic was a nice guy, and Rob was always a bit of a jerk to be around. Rob just walked over to Vic, wondering what he wants.

"A new employee is coming to the arcade to work here." Vic said to him. "I usually would be the one to try to give the newcomers a tour around the place, but I have some business to do in the office of mine. Since you're the only boy here, I'm going to put my trust in you to give the rundown to the newcomer for me. Can you do that for me?" Rob sighed.

"Alright." Rob said, rather disinterested, as he always sounds like. Vic shrugs, just allowing Rob to do this anyway.

"Well, I'll just pretend that you ARE interested in showing the new girl around here. Just try to make her quit on the very first day. Just show her what's going on around here and make sure that she knows the rules of the arcade. Okay?" Rob nods, not saying a word to him. Vic pulls out a photo of the girl that was coming to the arcade for work. "Alright. I'll be in my office. If you see this kind of girl come into the place, then just show her the ropes." Rob nods again.

"I will."

"On your way, now." Rob went back behind the counter, and then waited behind the counter. Just as Vic was heading into his office again.

* * *

It felt like a slow day in the arcade building. Nobody came to the building, and there was really nothing happening throughout the whole day. Rob was bored, as he always is.

He just stood there behind the counter, waiting for the girl that Vic wants here too. He leaned on the counter, bored out of his mind still. He didn't have anything good to do today, but now that Vic was in his office, Rob could just play his Plane vs Eye game. It was a pretty bad idea, but whatever to waste his time while he was here right now. He played his game, keeping his eyes on the hand-held game in his grip.

That was until...

"Um...hey..." A girl's voice said to him.

Rob lifts his head up, seeing that a girl was here, and it was the exact girl from the photo that Vic handed over to him. The girl had long black hair, a blue beret cap on her head, a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a green vest, a brown skirt, and black sneakers. She didn't really have any name presented on the photo, but by the look on the clipboard, Rob probably assumes that this girl's name is Jenny.

"Jenny, correct?" Rob asked her.

"Yeah. I'm Jenny, Vic and I had an interview about...a week ago, and I got hired. He said that I was meant to get the uniform here." Jenny said. Rob looks under the counter, seeing a uniform with Jenny's name on the plastic bag. Rob hands it to Jenny, and then points to the female restroom.

"You can change in there. That's where the employees always change at." Jenny smiled a little bit, and nods.

"Thank you."

Rob just watched as Jenny walks off to the restroom, as he went back to waiting for customers to walk into the arcade. By the looks of it, it still looks like nobody is going to come in at all. He could only guess if Vic was going to let him leave early is this was going to continue all night, one could only guess on Rob's part. He just continued to play his hand-held game, not really wanting to be bored around here.

That was until Jenny came out again, a mere five minutes later, wearing exactly what Rob was wearing as a uniform.

"Hey." Jenny said. "What are you playing there?" Rob looks over to Jenny, seeing that he was seeing the game in his hands. "You know you're not suppose to be playing that on the job, right?" Rob lowers the game in his hands, hiding it back into his back pocket.

"What? Nobody's here?" Rob said.

Jenny looks over to the window, seeing that there was a sign placed there. It said 'Open', meaning, that the word 'Closed' was on the other side, facing out the window. Jenny walked over to that sign, and reversed it so that the people outside is aware that it's open today. Rob raises an eyebrow, seeing that the sign was in reversed, and he and Vic didn't even notice it.

"There we go." Jenny said. "That should make things better for us." Jenny walks over to the counter again, looking at Rob. "So...um...yeah..." Jenny was tapping the counter with her fingers, wondering what to say to her. "Vic and I talked a bit...and you were the one who was going to be showing how things work around here, right?" Rob nods, as he pulls out the clipboard.

"Um...yeah." Rob said. "You're going to be...out in the arcade machines, while I'm behind the counter. Normally, I'm both today."

"Then you might just know what I'm going to be doing around here. What's going to be my jobs then?"

"Mostly just...keep an eye on the people around here. Make sure that they are having fun, having coins to spend to play." Jenny nods.

"Alright. Sounds easier than being behind a counter..."

"Hey!" Rob said, rather annoyed, feeling that was a remark about him. Jenny held up her arms in defense.

"I'm not talking about your life, pal." Jenny lowers her arms. "I'm just referring to my older job, when I was behind a counter, helping people at some office building, as many action is going on, and...yeah...I'm just bored behind the desk, just because."

"Well, guess that's what happens when you tell the boss, just put me wherever you want..."

"Crazy to see that we're feeling mutually about all of this." Jenny giggles a bit. "Well...I don't see the point of just standing around and being bored, I guess...shall you show me what to do now?" Rob nods.

"Alright. Let me show you how things work around here."

* * *

Rob and Jenny walked around the arcade, doing usual things that a couple people would do. Thankfully, for Rob to prove some points, two teenage boys walked into the arcade to play some games. They gotten themselves some coins, and headed around to find a game to play or two. Rob looks over to Jenny, and points at the people that were walking around.

"So...about the people who come in." Rob said. "About around...about ten or...twenty minutes, they will be around the place. Just see how they are doing, see if they need anything, just ask whatever makes you feel like should be asked." Jenny nods.

"Sounds like it's easy." Jenny said.

"Yeah. And usually how easy the days tend to get, it's pretty much an easy day regardless...I mean...when you're just standing around just watching the life go by, it feels like it's extremely fast." Jenny just crossed her arms, looking at Rob. "What? I'm just saying it feels that way...in a sense." Jenny giggles a bit.

"Yeah. Okay..."

Jenny walks off to the two boys, most likely to talk to them. Rob just sat back, as Jenny was talking to the two boys there. Rob just watched this girl that was talking to these two guys. Once Jenny stopped talking to them, she came back over to Rob again.

"Alright. That was easy. Anything else?" Jenny asked.

"Well, just...make sure to look at all of the plugs in the back of the machines and make sure that they were plugged in. That's all."

"That sounds like a chore."

"Believe me, I got it worse, sweeping around the counter and wiping it. Sorting toys on the shelves behind me." Rob rolls his eyes. "At least I have a video game system in my pocket, in case I get bored. I have a lot more at my house." Jenny smirked.

"Let me guess, more Plane vs Eye games?"

"How did you guess?" Jenny pulls out a game, that was just like Rob's game. Rob looks at it, then looks at Jenny's game. "Wow...what are the odds of that?" Jenny places her game into her pocket again. "I guess this means you want to play a round at my house? Huh?" Jenny nods.

"Believe me, I kick anyone's ass at any sort of game."

"Oh really? I'm good at many games." Jenny pinches Rob's cheek, giggling to herself.

"I like to see you try after work."

Jenny let's go of Rob, as the gamer boy rubs his cheek in pain. Rob walks off to the counter again. He stood behind the counter again, watching Jenny do her job. Rob just stood there, waiting for the day to be over. He glanced down at his phone, keeping his eyes on the time as he was waiting for all of this to finally be over. It feels like the day was just going to get slower and slower every time he looks at his phone.

"This...isn't going to get easier isn't it?" Rob asked himself.

* * *

Once the day ended, Rob signed himself out, and headed out of the doors. He just walked home silently, not wanting to focus on anything but his video games. He smiled, walking back to his house, completely forgetting that he and Jenny promised that they were going to play video games after work together. He forgotten about it, until he heard Jenny's voice shouting to him behind him.

"Hey Rob!" Rob looks behind himself, seeing Jenny in her regular clothes again. "I was wanting to see if you were still wanting to play games after our job together. You just...went without telling me." Rob just scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...really?" Rob asked her. "I must've forgotten about that. Sorry." Rob then shrugs, nodding at her. "Sure. I guess I'll still bring you along. My house is just a couple blocks away. My friend always picks me up to bring me either to the arcade, and back home." Jenny nods.

"So where is he?"

"He should be coming anytime now." A car pulls up next to them. "And here he is now. You can join along if you want." Jenny nods.

"Sure."

Rob and Jenny got into the back of the car, and then they pulled out their handheld games. Jenny looks over to Rob, seeing his game, then pulls out a wire out of her skirt pocket. Rob took notice of it.

"Um...what's that wire for?" Rob asked her. Jenny connects them to each other.

"It'll help us play together." Jenny said to him. "I got this at the store yesterday in guess that I play with somebody one time." Jenny connected both of them, and then looks at the screen. "There we go...and...there..."

Rob's game started. Where on it, there were two players in space where aliens are surrounding the two rockets. Rob was amazed that he's never gotten a hold of this kind of wire before so he could play with other friends. Jenny then looks over to Rob.

"Like the game I got?" Jenny asked him. "I'm always a big fan of space fighting games. You yourself?"

"I've always liked it too." Rob said. "My other friends...are not really big fans of these kinds of games, they were always into more action games." Jenny shrugs, as she started their game. "I've been more into games like this where you get to fly while being flat on the screen. Kind of makes it feel like it's all new and good." Jenny smiled hearing that.

"I like that too."

"Seems like we got a lot of things in common then, huh?" Jenny nods.

"Seems like it."

Rob pauses the game for both of them, just as he was looking at Jenny. "Hey...listen, I know we just met each other, but seeing that we've gotten so much in common so far, I feel like...maybe we could be friends. You know? Like...play more video games together, and all that. You seem like a pretty cool girl, Jenny. Think the same way as well?" Jenny looks at her game, and then nods.

"You...seem like a nice guy too, Rob." Jenny smiled a bit. "I...don't really have a lot of friends either myself...but I can be friends with you. Sure." Rob smiled, as he sits closer to Jenny, and Jenny scooted closer to him.

"Then let this be a wonderful friendship between the two of us then." Rob said, as he unpaused the game, starting the game without Jenny noticing.

"Hey! You cheated!" Jenny giggles.

"No I didn't!"

"You so did!" Jenny just leans her head on Rob's shoulder, before sitting back up. "Oh boy...this is going to be something."

"It is."

The car started to drive to Rob's house, just as the two gamers were enjoying their little games to themselves.


End file.
